A Dauntless Valentine
by batzmary
Summary: A silly one-shot I wrote a while ago. Tris's first Valentine's Day after Dauntless Initiation. An alternate future after Divergent.


A Dauntless Valentine

_One-Shot_

**Please read, enjoy and review! **

**Well this is kinda dumb, but I hope you like it. It's kind of an alternate future for Divergent.**

* * *

><p>I never actually understood what Valentine's Day is all about. All I know is that it's an <em><strong>ancient<strong>_ holiday and that people tend to give presents to the people they're in love with. It's one of the few holidays that the Abnegation were allowed to have because it mainly showed a selfless act by giving the person you love something to tell them they're special; still they were very reserved, so I never knew exactly what they gave to each other. My father used to give my mom roses. I wonder if Caleb and I had stayed in Abnegation, I would have seen him doing the same with Susan. Does he have someone to court this year? Perhaps not, he's always been reserved; but then again, we never actually talked as siblings. I never actually knew my brother. I still resent him for not telling me that he was going to switch to Erudite.

I make my way to the chasm and lean against the railing. It's sad, but there's nothing I can do about it anymore. I don't sleep across the hall from him anymore.

After Initiation I got to pick my own small apartment. It has a bed, a bathroom, a dresser and a mini-fridge. It's quite nice and it's perfect for one person. Christina lives right next to me. She and Will decided to move in together, which was quite a shock for me since they had only been dating a little over a month when they decided that, but it's been four months now and so far they haven't killed each other, so it's all good. Al lives across the hall from us; he still has some sort of crush on me, but… I think he's beginning to understand that I only see him as a friend. My big, fluffy friend. Uriah lives in the next hall as well as Marlene and Lynn. And Peter, I honestly don't know or care for that matter. I still run into him from time to time, but we just ignore each other. Or at least I do… or try to do. I've punched him in more than one occasion for calling me a 'little girl'.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a loud giggle behind me. I turn around in a curious instinct and see a tall blonde girl hanging on Four's arm. I believe her name's Ashley; she was one of the dauntless born initiates that got in. I arch an eyebrow as I see him sigh and roll his eyes, trying to push the girl away from him. I bite down a laugh. It's no secret that I fancy Four, but that doesn't mean that I don't like seeing him struggle. It's amusing.

"Ashley, do you seriously not understand the word 'no' or are you just plain stupid?" he asks her, an annoyed tone in his voice. "Get off me!" he yells, pulling his arm away from her and storming off. I snort.

Ashley stands there for a moment, gaping after him before she lets out a loud "AGH!" and stomps her foot like a conceited brat. I don't understand how someone like her could be Dauntless; she seems too fragile to me… which is ironic considering I look like a 12 year old and I'm no taller than anyone here.

I sigh and turn back around, looking down at the rumbling river, a couple to my right making out furiously. I stare at them for a moment, but soon I feel a little uncomfortable and push away from the railing, making my way over to the training room.

Here with the Dauntless, Valentine's Day is very different. People walk around holding hands and blatantly making out in every corner they can find. I see women walking around with these black metallic balloons with the shape of a heart and bouquets of flowers. I always thought that they would go bungee jumping or zip-lining together or something more…dauntless –which they do –but apparently they also do all this cheesy stuff that I'm not familiarized with. It's still awkward to see couples being…so public, but I'm growing used to it. I have to constantly remind myself that I'm not going back to Abnegation; that this is my home now and they do that kind of stuff here.

I walk into the training room and I jump startled when I hear a loud bang. I blink and I look over to the source of the sound. I see a short girl with a shaved head, her arms outstretched in front of her and a gun in her hands –Lynn.

I walk over to her, despite the fact that we're not friends. "Hey."

She lowers her gun and places in another cartridge. She doesn't look at me and raises her gun back up. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I say, crossing my arms. She scoffs and shoots. I wince at the loud bang. "Where did you get the bullets?"

"Zeke got them for me."

I frown. "He gave them to you just like that?"

I see a slight smirk pull at the corner of her lips. "Let's just say that I know something that he doesn't want my sister Shauna to know," she shoots again and I wince. "So we made a deal."

I arch an eyebrow. "Fair enough." I look down at the table next to her and see that she has a spare gun. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead."

I grab the gun and place the bullets in. "Seriously though, what are you doing here?" I ask and lift the gun.

"I got tired of being Uriah's and Marlene's third wheel," she rolls her eyes. "You can only get tired of so much kissing. Besides, I also felt like shooting stuff."

"Mm," I nod. That seems fair. Christina and Will had been all lovey-dovey today as well. I wasn't feeling too good being their third wheel either, so I left them alone so they could spend their day the way they deserved. If Al had been there then things wouldn't have been so awkward, but I haven't seen him all morning, and haven't exactly bothered to look for him either.

Lynn and I continue shooting at our targets without saying a further word to each other for I don't know how long, but by the time my target seems like a gruyere cheese, Lynn puts her gun down. I look at her confused.

"I'm gonna go get more bullets," she says. "I wasn't expecting any leeches, so…" she shrugs and I glare at her. "You can finish those, Stiff."

"Gee, thanks," I roll my eyes and she laughs, walking away. Soon, I'm the only one in the training room.

I sigh and click another bullet into place. I inhale, aim my target, exhale and shoot.

I hadn't realized how relaxing this actually is. I shoot another cartridge empty and lower my gun to recharge it.

I hear the doors of the training room open and I turn saying, "That was fast, I thought-," but I stop on my tracks when I see that Four is the one who walked in, not Lynn. I blink surprised. "Oh. Hey, Four."

"Tris," he nods at me, crossing his arms as he makes his way over to me. "What are you doing?"

I gulp. I know I'm not supposed to have bullets with me unsupervised. They're reserved only for the Dauntless who work at the fence and for initiates. We sometimes use them on Choosing Day and other important holidays.

"Uh, you know, practicing my aim."

"Mm," he frowns, taking one of the bullets of its box. "Where did you get these?"

"Uhm…" I hesitate. I could easily say that Lynn was the one who got them, but then again, I'm not much of a snitch; so like my-Abnegation-self I lie, "I got them from Zeke. He owed me a favor."

He arches an eyebrow at me and drops the bullet back into the box. He takes a step closer to me and I feel my heart jump into my throat. He gives me a look. "Tris, we both know you can't lie."

I frown at him, gulping. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

He smiles a loop sided grin and gives me a knowing look. "I was your instructor for weeks, Tris; I think I've observed you enough to know when you're lying."

"Right," I look down at my black combat boots, scratching the back of my neck. I hate when he talks to me like that, I feel like I'm a small child that's being scolded. Like if I was his little sister; and I don't like it that he sees me as his little sister.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Where did you get the bullets? I know you didn't steal them."

I look back up at him. I frown. "How do you know?"

"Because you were raised a Stiff. Stiffs don't steal."

"Well, I'm Dauntless now."

"I can see that."

"Then what makes you think I didn't steal them?" I ask. "I could have easily snuck into the weapons' closet."

"But you didn't," he says. "I know you Tris. Now, quit avoiding the question –where did you get them?"

"You're not my instructor anymore; you can't make me tell you."

"Are you challenging me, Tris?"

Four takes another step closer, so he's now towering over me. My breath hitches in my throat as his dark blue eyes bore deep into mine, his tall figure making me feel smaller than I actually am. I lick my lips as I feel his sweet breath brushing against my cheeks. I feel my heart beating in the tip of my fingers and I tighten my grip around my gun. I blink a couple of times, trying to snap out of my trance.

"Perhaps I am," I say, lifting my chin stubbornly as I remind myself that I need to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. _**Easy**_ –just like shooting a gun. Inhale. Exhale. _**Concentrate on that, Tris.**_

"By now you should know that that's not very smart of you," Four retorts, his voice lowering. Inhale. Exhale.

"Yeah? What are going to do, throw knives at me again?" I say, also lowering my voice.

He lets out a small chuckle, but his smile soon fades. "Maybe I should. Apparently you haven't learned how to control your mouth. Remember that's what got you in that mess in the first place."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to see my friend being bullied by Eric!" I hiss at him. "I was right to do what I did and you know it!"

"I do know it," he says. "And that was very brave of you. But right now you're being foolish trying to cover up for your friend."

"I'm not covering up for anyone!"

"Oh but you are," he says. He lifts up a hand, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear, taking me by surprise. I go still and forget once more how to breathe. He clears his throat and blinks, as if he had just realized what he has done. "It's like you said, I'm not your instructor anymore, Tris. I can't ground you or rest points to your ranking. So why don't you just tell me?"

I inhale. "Because..." Exhale.

But before I can actually formulate an answer, the doors push open again and Lynn comes in breathless, "Tris, we need to get out of here, Eric-," Four and I jump apart startled, and as we do, I accidentally pull the trigger of my gun, which was still pointing to the ground. I let out a loud yelp as I feel a sharp pain on my foot. I drop the gun and hiss out, lifting my leg and holding it up with my hands.

"God Damnit, Tris!" Four exclaims. "See!? This is exactly why we don't let new members play around with bullets!" he scolds me and quickly lifts me up from the ground, one arm around my back and the other one under my knees. I groan out in pain. I hear a laugh coming from behind us and Four turns us around, heading for the door.

"Damn it, Stiff, did you just shoot yourself in the foot?" Lynn laughs and I glare at her, wrapping one arm around Four's neck as I try reaching for my foot with my other hand.

"Shut up, Lynn!" I hiss.

"Don't just stand there, Lynn," Four yells at her. "Get this mess cleaned up before Eric or Max sees it. I'm taking Tris to the infirmary. And take those bullets back into the weapons' closet before I report you!"

Lynn rolls her eyes. "Yes, Master Four."

Four simply shakes his head at her and walks out of the training room. He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Leave it to you to shoot yourself in the foot, Stiff!"

"Don't scold me, Four, I'm already in enough pain!"

"You know there's a thing called 'safety button', right?"

My foot begins to throb harder and I feel the blood soaking the inside of my boot. I grind my teeth together, trying to bite down a scream. "Shut up, Four!" I growl. "Shut up and walk faster!"

* * *

><p>I cross my arms as I stare down at my bandaged foot, propped up in a pillow. I'm still a little dizzy from the pain medication, but the doctor said that it was a side effect and that it was normal. I should be taking the next pill in approximately one hour. Four continued scolding me and telling me how stupid I was for not putting on the safety button of the gun. I felt pretty stupid enough; I didn't need him reminding me of it every five minutes while the doctor removed the bullet from my foot, so I asked him to leave. I can't blame him for it, though. What kind of Dauntless shoots herself in the foot? Apparently just me.<p>

After that, the doctor gave me some crutches and I made my way to my room alone. I have to use them for a couple of weeks before I'm able to put weight on my foot again. It's going to be hard moving around, going to the Ambassador Meetings and stuff. But I can do it. I survived the Dauntless Initiation, I can do anything.

I sigh and rest my head against the headboard. I close my eyes, but before I can even think about the possibility of taking a nap, I hear a knock on my door. I groan and open my eyes.

"It's open!"

The handle twists open and I stare taken aback at the person behind the door.

"Hey," Four says. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know, can you?" I roll my eyes.

He rolls his eyes as well and steps into the room, closing the door behind him. He holds a plate with a slice of chocolate cake. I eye him curiously as he walks over to me and sits down on the bed next to me.

"Here," he says, offering me the cake. "It's a peace offer."

I take the cake from him, watching him warily. "Why?"

"I was a jerk and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given you crap when you obviously had enough in your plate. It was just an accident and I treated you like if you had killed someone."

I sigh, placing the plate on my lap. "It's fine, Four. I would've done the same thing if I was in your place. I was an idiot for not putting on the safety button. I mean, I'm Dauntless now, I should know that!"

He chuckles, placing a hand on my knee. I feel my heart skip a beat as his thumb begins rubbing the side of my leg. "You still have that Abnegation naivety in you; but that's alright. That's one of the things I admire about you. When you're selfless is when you're at your bravest. Still, you need to focus more on what you're doing. "

I smile at him. "Well, in that case it was your fault, you were the one there distracting me."

He smiles back and raises his eyebrows. "Really now?"

"Yeah," I nod and let out a small giggle. "You're a big distraction, Four."

"In what way do I distract you, Tris?" he asks, his face leaning closer to mine. The air leaves my lungs. _**Damn it, Tris, get a hold of yourself**_. Inhale and exhale! Inhale and Exhale! I feel my heart pounding hard against my ribs and I gulp down the lump that had managed to form in my throat. My eyes drift down to the cake.

"Why did you bring two forks?" I ask him, avoiding his question and praying to God that he doesn't notice the faint blush in my cheeks and neck.

He smiles. "I figured that we could share," he says, grabbing the fork from the plate and cutting a small piece.

"Hey!" I frown. "It's my cake, get your own!"

"It was the last piece, Tris," he places the fork into his mouth. "Consider yourself lucky that I decided to share it with you, I could have eaten it all by myself. It's my favorite."

"You don't say," I roll my eyes and cut down a small piece for me. I've seen him eat more than three slices all by himself after dinner. He's a sucker for the Dauntless chocolate cake. "Still, I thought you said you got it for me as a peace offer."

"Don't be selfish, Tris, share!" he smirks at me and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Ha-Ha, that's hilarious, Four!" I say sarcastically and eat another bite of the cake. I can't blame him for liking this cake so much; it's the best thing I've ever tasted in my life. It's so fluffy and spongy and…soft and…it's just so good.

I sigh with content. "You know? I kinda like you more when you're this way," I say.

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

"You know, when you're being laid back and funny," I say. "You sometimes act like you're still my instructor, and it kind of annoys me. I can literally count with the fingers of my hand how many times I've seen you being…well…you."

"I guess it's kind of hard stepping out of the instructor role," he says with a sigh. "Especially when you treat me like…I'm still some sort of authority to you."

"I do that?" I ask and he nods. "Well, I'm sorry, but you can be really intimidating at times. You make me nervous."

He lets out a short laugh. "Well, I certainly don't want you to be intimidated by me," he says and looks up from the plate to my face. He goes quiet. I feel the heat rushing back into my neck and cheeks as he stares intently at my face.

"What?" I ask and then swallow.

Four shakes his head and raises his hand to my face. For a moment I believe that he's going to brush the hair out of my face again, but he surprises me when he places his thumb at the corner of my mouth.

"You've got some chocolate there," he explains, but I don't answer him. I just stare at him as he wipes the stain away from my cheek. My eyes drift back and forth from his eyes and lips and for a moment I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. I have never kissed a boy before.

I feel myself grow more nervous and start having a little trouble breathing as his thumb travels down to my chin and then up to my mouth. He brushes his thumb over my lower lip and then, without further word, he leans in, placing his mouth over mine in a soft kiss. I go still and stop breathing all together, not knowing what to do, but just sit there with my eyes closed.

After a second he pulls back and I open my eyes. We stare at each other in silence and I feel my all my face burning red, my heart fluttering wildly in my chest. He clears his throat, leaning back.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I overstepped the line."

I shake my head. "No, no, it's fine, uhm… I just…"

"Maybe I should go," he says, standing up.

I move quickly and grab his wrist. "Wait!" He looks down at me, his brow furrowing and I blush harder, if possible. "Don't…don't go," I say. I pull him back down and this time he sits closer to me. "It's fine, I just wasn't expecting that," I say, biting my upper lip nervously. "You should've warned me."

"Warned you?" he asks, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah," I scratch the side of my face. "I don't like being caught off guard."

Four gives me a soft amused smile. "Alright, I'll remember that next time."

"Good," I nod and cut another piece of the cake.

I still feel that tingly feeling his lips left in mine and my stomach is still in knots. My hands are a little clammy and my heart is still pounding loudly in every corner of my body. The pain in my foot is faint now compared to the adrenaline flowing through my veins. I look at Four through my eyelashes and bite the inside of my cheek as he brings another bite up to his lips.

"Hey, Four?" I say as he places his fork into the now empty plate.

"What?" he asks, taking the plate off my lap and placing it on my nightstand. He looks at me and I blush again.

"Do you think we can try that again?"

He looks confused. "Try what?" I give him a look and his eyes go slightly wide. "Oh. Uhm," he clears his throat. "Only if you want to."

"Well, I want to, that's why I asked you," I say, unable to keep the sarcasm off of my voice.

Four chuckles. "Alright," he nods and scoots closer to me. He softly places a hand on the back of my neck and leans in. I close my eyes, ready for him to kiss me. But just as start feeling his breathing on my cheeks, he laughs, "Tris, just know that I'm about to kiss you."

I frown and open my eyes, pulling back. "Really, Four? Really now?" I ask him, staring at him unbelieving. He continues laughing. "You really thought that it would be okay for you to just-," I start saying but then I'm rudely interrupted by him kissing me off guard again. Apparently he likes to do that.

I close my eyes, his lips moving against mine in an almost awkward way since I have no idea what to do. I start moving mine by instinct, in hope to just keep up with him. A few moments later it seems to work as we find a rhythm. I wrap one arm around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Four?" I mumble against his lips.

"Mm?"

"Just know that I'm annoyed at you," I say between kisses. I feel him smile against my lips and I smile too.

"Okay."

"Tris! Are you alright? Lynn told us-," Christina starts saying and Four and I spring apart when we hear my door slam open. We turn toward it to see Will spiting out the water he was drinking from a bottle and Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and Marlene gaping at us. Al is behind them and has gone completely pale.

Great! Like if I haven't been embarrassed enough today. Is Four the only one who knows how to knock? Why are they all here, anyway?

"Don't you people know how to knock?" I hiss at them, red as a tomato. Four coughs awkwardly next to me.

"Damn it, Four, I didn't know you had a thing for younger women," Zeke says, blatantly smirking at us.

Four scratches the back of neck. "What do you all want?"

"Lynn told us that Tris shot herself in the foot," Will says, blinking as if he's still trying to decipher what he just saw. "We came to see if she was okay, and to tease her about it, but, if you're busy we can come back later."

"Yeah, Marlene brought you muffins," Uriah says, pointing at his girlfriend, who's holding a small basket with muffins. "But maybe you could've used some condoms better?"

"Uriah!" Christina hisses at him but after a moment she snorts. Then they all burst out into laughter, except for Al, who keeps looking at me like if I murdered someone. I blush.

"Guys, for as much as I appreciate your concern and the jokes, I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Aw, but why?" Zeke says.

"Out!" I point out the door.

"But-."

"She said –Out!" Four yells and everyone goes silent, except for Zeke, who rolls his eyes.

"Fine, jeez!" he says. "But don't you think you're getting out of this later," he points at Four.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me you had a thing going on with Four, Tris?" Christina crosses her arms. "I'm your best friend!"

Four rolls his eyes and stands up from the bed, walking over to the door. "Out!" he repeats, pushing everyone out the door –despite their complaints– and closes the door behind them, locking it afterwards. He sighs and turns around to face me. I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Well, that wasn't awkward," I say sarcastically.

"Forget them," he says, sitting back down on the bed.

"Like if shooting myself in the foot wasn't enough embarrassment for today," I say, ignoring his comment and crossing my arms.

"Hey," Four places a hooked finger underneath my chin, making me look at him. "I said, forget them, they're being stupid."

"I know, but still! I…I don't like…I don't think I can be as public as those other girls making out with their boyfriends without caring, you know?" I say and then blush, realizing what I had just called Four and praying that he doesn't notice.

He gives me a loop-sided smile. "No one's asking you to."

"Well, what if you want to steal a kiss from me in public?"

He shrugs. "Then you'll have to suck it up and be one of those girls who gets a lot of kisses stolen by their boyfriends," he says, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm planning on showing you off, Tris."

I groan, burying my face in my palms. "What did I get myself into?"

I hear Four laugh. "Hey, you're the one who gave me the 'boyfriend' title," he says. "I'm just playing along."

I look up from my hands, still blushing. I narrow my eyes at him. "Ha-ha."

"Tris," he scoots closer to me and kisses me. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say," I roll my eyes. "Like you said, I've still got that Abnegation naivety in me."

He shrugs. "It'll wear off."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Trust me."

"Fine, Mr. I-know-it-all," I cross my arms, rolling my eyes. "You might as well be Erudite, then."

He laughs. "I think I'll pass, Tris. I like Dauntless much better. And even more recently, since you're here."

I smile at him. "Wow, who knew that the Big-Badass-Four would be such a cheese-ball?"

"Shut up," he grins, kissing me again. "Being corny doesn't make me any less of a 'badass'."

I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck. "Whatever you say, Four."

He kisses me again, rubbing my leg. "Happy Valentine's day, Tris." He says. Huh, I had forgotten about that. I smile, resting my forehead on his. Okay, this day didn't suck much.

"Happy Valentine's day, Four."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know it was kinda weird, but it just kinda came to mind and I had to write it down. xD<strong>

**Hope you have enjoyed it. **

**Happy Valentine's day! **

**And don't forget to leave a review behind.**

**Xoxo Mary. **


End file.
